


SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF IN: SWEET BRO in HELLA JEFF: an eroctica (that means a pron)

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: Anal Sex, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 4 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"NSFW!</p><p>Sweet Bro/Hella Jeff</p><p>During impromptu anal sex, the characters use something that should never be used as a personal lubricant to no ill-effect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF IN: SWEET BRO in HELLA JEFF: an eroctica (that means a pron)

[](http://imgur.com/9t4qXbQ)


End file.
